


At A Distance

by magicalcreations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcreations/pseuds/magicalcreations
Summary: Lance could forever love Keith. But he wasn't sure if he could handle Keith not loving him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	At A Distance

Keith was texting on his phone, a smile on his face every time a new message came in. Lance was very much aware of it and honestly, it pissed him off. They were supposed to be studying together, a midterm worth forty percent of their grade was coming up and he couldn't wing it like he usually did, he had to actually understand how to do the math problems for that to happen. But Keith was the one who knew how to do the problems, not Lance. 

"Hey, could you help me out with this problem?" He asked it indifferently, not wanting him to think anything was wrong, not wanting him to think that he was upset at him because Lance didn't truly have a reason to be. He wasn't in dire need of his help but it'd be nice to have his attention. But at the same time, he wasn't owed his attention, he was just his friend, not his boyfriend. Keith looked up from his phone, finally paying attention to Lance.

"Yeah, what do you need help with?" He pocketed his phone and turned to Lance. He didn't think he'd abandon his phone that quickly so he hastily turned his head down and said the first number his eyes landed on. 

"Question five is little tricky for me," He didn't turn to look at him, not wanting him to notice his reddening face. Keith looked at the questions and began explaining it to him. Lance was having trouble keeping up with what Keith was explaining. He couldn't keep his eyes off his face, he was enamored with Keith, could only focus on the sound of his voice, not the actual information coming out of it. Keith was a really pretty guy; sharp jawline, perfect teeth, dark blue eyes, they seemed almost purple, and Lance couldn’t get over it. The way his eyes would light up when he was talking about the latest addition to his knife collection or the new trick he taught his ridiculously large dog. How his eyebrows scrunched in anger when he thought something would go wrong and how the crease between his eyebrows would disappear when everything came out fine as Lance had insisted (but whatever). He’s just not someone Lance wanted to look away from, wanted to be away from.

“Do you understand it now?”

“Yeah I do, thank you, Keith.” Lance couldn’t help but smile at Keith, he was everything to him and the way Keith was looking at him, eyes shining, smile soft, it was everything Lance wanted from him.

“Okay great,” Keith stood from the chair he was sitting at and began to collect his things. “I actually have to go and meet up Maria, you don’t mind right?” After collecting his things he turned around to face Lance, who seemed to be hyper-focused on his notes.

“Of course not Keith.” Lance didn’t really know what else to say besides that. He wanted to say, of course not Keith, go have fun! But he couldn’t bring himself too, he couldn’t utter out those words. He didn’t want Keith to go have fun with Maria, he wanted Keith to have fun with him, be with him. He was finally able to say those last three words, there wasn’t much enthusiasm but it was out. Keith heard him, Keith could leave with no regret, with no idea of how much anguish was swelling up in Lance. Lance felt so lost, so heartbroken. He was truly in love with Keith, had been for a little more than a year now. Ever since he met Keith, there’s been this connection, sure it wasn’t that great in the beginning but it’s developed to this friendship, to this bond. He wanted his relationship with Keith to be more intimate, more romantic but he couldn’t risk losing his friendship with Keith, it was everything to him. Keith was everything to Lance. Keith turned to Lance, eyebrows scrunching, eyes filled with worry.

“Is anything wrong? Are you okay?” With those questions out, he seemed to be in less of a rush than before, like he had the time to hear Lance out. Lance appreciated the sentiment but it’s not like he could actually tell him what was wrong so he just shook his head with a slight smile and waved him goodbye. Keith seemed to brighten up after that, broke out into a wide smile and waved back to Lance, probably excited to hang out with Shiro. With that thought alone, Lance spiraled back into his thoughts. He knew Keith was gay, but it wasn’t like that would help his chances. His feelings not being returned hurt more with that piece of information because it wasn’t like Keith was straight and just couldn’t return his feelings, it was, Keith could like you, but he doesn’t, he likes Shiro, not you.

And it’s not like Shiro is a bad person. On the contrary, Shiro was awesome. He shared the same interests as Lance and he’s his friend. He isn’t as close to him as he is with Keith, obviously, but he’s still his friend. And that’s just the thing! What does he have that Lance doesn’t? Shiro might be crazy handsome and built like a god but Keith isn’t superficial and only caring for his good looks. Keith is someone who genuinely loves the people he’s close to and he would never on this earth lead someone on. Lance loved that about him. His ability to be straight forward with the people who he doesn’t see a future with, and he’s not even mean about it! Sure he’s a little awkward with it, blushing and stuttering out, I’m not that interested but thank you. So Lance knows he doesn’t have to worry about Keith breaking Shiro’s heart and vise versa, but what about his heart? But, how can he complain when he’s never even hinted to wanting something more with Keith, he’s always kept it as platonic as possible and never tried to push Keith, someone who isn’t as casual and open with his affections. 

In the end, all Lance can do is feel sorry for himself. He can blame no one except himself. Maybe if he had hinted at liking Keith, at least once when he first noticed his crush, it’d be different. He could be dating Keith or completely over him! Rejected by Keith at a time where he wasn’t as invested wouldn’t hurt as much. He can’t even imagine how he’d feel if Keith said, I’m sorry but I just don’t see you in that way. His heart would be shredded to pieces, and then it would get all awkward, everything would turn to shit and he didn’t want that. He wanted Keith in his life even if it meant seeing Keith in love with different people, with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my very first fic! Feedback is appreciated and overall commentary is also appreciated :D
> 
> Question: Was it angsty enough? Could you guys feel what I was trying to put down?


End file.
